


What is THRUSH?

by theniftycat



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, THRUSH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theniftycat/pseuds/theniftycat
Summary: Ever wondered how do civillians see THRUSH?





	What is THRUSH?

"What do you think these THRUSH guys do?" asked Sheila and took a sip of her morning coffee.

"I don't know. Apparently, they are delivering something."

"But are they a delivery service?"

Molly shrugged, "I thought they were a clothing company."

"Don't you think they have kind of military-style uniforms?"

"Well..."

"I think they organise hunting trips."

"I don't know. Maybe. Go and ask them."

They were sitting at a summer cafe. Everything was yellow and orange. Sheila stood up and walked towards uniformed men who were carrying various boxes into a bleak building. She picked the best looking one and approached him.

"Hi," she said.

"Ciao," quite cheesily prolonging vowels answered the man.

"I was just curious, what does THRUSH do?" she asked smiling.

"Conquers the world."

"Oh, wow! Well, but by what means? Do you sell clothes or... organise trips?"

"We do everything."

"Well, now, knock it off, I just want to know what you do, all of you are so mysterious. Come on, tell me."

"We do everything. As in, we have the best scientists and more and more politicians every day. We kill, kidnap and destroy. But also, we sell clothes and organise trips sometimes."

"You're pulling my leg."

"Not at all."

"Well, why do you need it all then?"

"To rule the world."

"Really now."

"Really. You wanna apply?"

"Uhm, what?"

"You get all the social securities and paid holidays three times a year. Oh, and you get to travel as well."

"Wait... Really?.."


End file.
